


By The Campfire

by Psyga315



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Campfires, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Quintuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Ash and Joseph sat by a campfire and unknowingly did some father/son bonding.





	

Ash sat by the campfire next to the old man. Ever since his plane to Alola crashed, this man, who also survived the plane crash, was the only close friend he had. The two were eating their latest catch. It was the first time Ash had to actually hunt, but they were miles into the desert region of Harena with no towns in sight. So Ash had no choice but to make his first kill, a bird Pokémon exclusive to the Harena region.

It was a black bird with a yellow beak, and a bright blue headdress. Ash hesitated to bite into what was once a living Pokémon. However, the old man patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry about it. You need to eat, after all.” He said as he tossed the skeletal remains of his food away. Ash just sighed and looked at the dead Pokémon in his hands. “… This is your first time, isn’t it?” He said. Ash nodded. The old man chuckled and looked to the sky. “I was about a teenager when _I_ made my first kill. Of course, those circumstances were different.” He said.

“How so?” Ash asked. The old man brushed the rim of his hat while humming to himself. He shook his head.

“I doubt you’d understand. One day, when you’re older, you’ll know what I mean.” He said. He then smiled and looked to Ash. “Now eat. I bet you must be starving by now.” He chuckled. Ash nodded and bit into his Pokémon. Tearing the skin off from the seared bird, Ash nibbled on it.

“Mmm! Itsh goo!” Ash let the flesh swish around in his mouth as its charred texture mixed with a salty aftertaste combed his taste buds.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full!” The old man chuckled. Ash swallowed and chuckled as well.

“… Thank you. Really. You and your friend have been so nice to me and Pikachu. And I appreciate you guys helping me find my mom.” Ash said.

“You’re welcome.” The old man laid down onto the sand, hands at the back of his head. “So… About your mom… What’s she like?” He asked.

“W-well, she’s nice, funny, a little naggy, but a pretty nice mom.” Ash said. The old man blinked.

“Wait a minute… You said your name is Ash Ketchum, right?” He asked.

“Yeah…” Ash raised an eyebrow.

“… Her name wouldn’t happen to be Delia, right?” He asked.

“Yeah… Why do you-” The old man sprung up and looked at Ash.

“How old are you?” He asked.

“Well… I’m ten…” Ash said. There was silence between the two, as if a mental puzzle had been handed out to the two of them. Ash, being still a kid, had trouble figuring it out, but the old man, wise in his years, clicked the pieces together in just a few seconds and as if to say he completed it, he placed his hands on his cheeks and he proceeded to shout out:

**“OH MY GOOOOOOOOD!”**


End file.
